Flat-panel display has been developed rapidly over recent decades and has attracted more and more attention. A more advanced manufacture technology needs to be adopted by manufacturers, so as to simplify a manufacture process, reduce the manufacture cost and improve the yield, thereby to improve their competitiveness. However, during the manufacture of a display panel, after a cutting process, a color filter substrate above signal lines at a peripheral region of an array substrate may be cut off, and at this time, the peripheral region of the array substrate may be exposed for the subsequent operation. The signal lines at the peripheral region function as to transmit signals from a driving circuit to a display region, so as to turn on or off thin film transistor (TFT) switches in each row and charge pixels in each column. However, usually these signal lines are merely protected by a passivation layer.
After the cutting processing, there are some manufacture processes and check procedures. During the actual manufacture, these signal lines may probably be scratched or cut off, and at this time, a defective display effect may occur and the yield may be adversely affected. Especially in the case that the signal lines at the peripheral region are arranged at two layers, the signal lines formed by a source/drain electrode layer are arranged at a level higher than, e.g., by 220 nm, the signal lines formed by a gate electrode layer, so the signal lines formed by the source/drain electrode layer are usually scratched at first. In addition, the signal lines formed by the source/drain electrode layer are covered merely by the passivation layer, so they may be cut off more easily. Hence, the defective display effect may occur and the yield may be adversely affected.